viafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
A timeline covering major events, scientific breakthroughs and conflicts on Earth and the Colonies. 21st Century *'2032 -' Boeing-Lockheed unveils the first true SSTO spaceplane, the S01 *'2040 - '''The Arctic War between the European Union and the Russian Federation. *'2041 - 'The USA leaves NATO and begins moving towards a more isolationist policy. *'2042 - 'NATO is formally dissolved, the WEU increases diplomatic ties with China. *'2046 - 'The first functioning fusion reactor is developed by CERN generating 45MW. *'2052 -''' Large scale mining of Helium3 begins on the Moon. *'2056 -' Antares IV, the first manned mission to Mars, lands. *'2067 - '''The first permanent bases are established on Mars *'2075 - 'The first successful test of a human hibernation system (cryo-stasis) *'2084 - 'The Terrestrial Planet Finder space telescope (launched 2069) detects an Earth-sized planet in orbit around Alpha Centauri B. Other telescopes confirm the presence of oxygen in the planets atmosphere. *'2089 -''' The last fossil fuelled power station in the world is closed in South Africa. 60% of the worlds energy needs are now met by fusion or fission power stations. 22nd Century *'2101 - '''The unmanned probe Hawkins IV breaks the "Light Barrier", travelling 1.85 light minutes in the space of a few seconds. The start of the Intersteller Age. *'2104 -''' The Treaty of Liverpool is signed, creating the Commonwealth Co-Operation Council (CCC), forerunner of the United Commonwealth. *'2109 - '''The Zheng He, the first manned FTL-capable spacecraft reaches Gaia and confirms the presence of liquid water, a breathable atmosphere, and abundant life. No signs of intelligent lift are discovered. *'2114 -''' The first US-built FLT ship, the Orville Wright, dissapears seconds after activating its CERN drive. *'2116 - 'World War Three. Nuclear exchanges in the Middle East and South Asia result in close to half a billion deaths and plunge the world into nuclear winter. *'2118 - '''A UN report suggests that as much as 80% of the planets population may die as a result of the massive climatic, social, and economic upheaval caused by the nuclear exchange two years earlier. Project Gaia launched. *'2119 - 'The Tabriz disaster. Terrorists destroy a nuclear fuel reprocessing plant in Northern Iran. Fallout contaminates much of Eastern Turkey and Northern Iraq. *'2121 - 'Work begins on constructing Genoa Station in the outer solar system. *'2122 - 'The bulk of the colonies on Mars declare their independence, leading to the creating the Free Cities of Mars. *'2123 - 'The first Qi Wang-class colony ships leave the Sol system bound for Gaia. The United Commonwealth is formally established. *'2125 -''' Russian FTL probes explore the Sirius system discovering a large Garden planet there. This information is kept secret by the Russian Government. *'2127 - '''The American settlement on the Moon, Armstrong, becomes a State of the Union *'2150 - 'The colonisation of Ciamverde begins, the UC declines to colonise the planet deciding instead to expand its Martian holdings. *'2155 - 'The USA begins exploring the three systems which will eventually become the American Corridor *'2165 - 'The Gaian War erupts, fighting soon extends to Ciamverde and several moons in the Sol system *'2167 - 'The Gaian War ends with a victory for the WEU. China is forced to concede its territories on Ciamverde, Luna, and Mars. The first Russian colonists arrive at the Sirius System *'2171 - 'Civil war breaks out in the Chinese colony on Gaia, fighting quickly spreading to Earth. *'2173 -''' The Chinese Civil War ends. The People's Republic is abolished and replaced by the Celestial Empire of the Golden Dragon. *'2175 - '''Russian probes discover a garden planet in the Procyon A system, later named Asgard. *'2177 -''' Brazil, South Africa, and the United Commonwealth all abandon their last outposts on Luna, leaving Russia and the USA as the only goverment controlled territories on the moon. *'2178 - '''The Treaty of Linc is signed between the UC and USA agreeing to divide the mineral rich planet between themselves. *'2181 - 'The CEGD founds a colony on Emerald Springs in the Luyten 5-1668 system. *'2183 -''' The Second Gaia War breaks out between the Russian Federation and the WEU (later joined by the UC). The war is settled through diplomatic means within a few weeks. *'2185 - '''Major civil unrest breaks out in several Russian cities following suspension of freedom of the press after a number of politically sensitive documents are leaked relating to the 2nd Gaian War. *'2195 -''' Commonwealth and WEU survey ships begin exploring space beyond the Ayeseebee system, this area becomes known as the New Reach (later to become the Old Reaches). 23rd Century *'2200 - '''The WEU formally adopts Esperanto as its official language, the nation changes its name to the Unio do Okcidenta Europo. *'2201 -''' Colonisation of Wellington begun by the UC and UOE. *'2202 - '''Civil War erupts in Russia. *'2207 -''' The Second Russian Civil War ends, the Russian Federation is dissolved and in its place the Holy Russian Empire and the R-USSR are formed. The R-USSR gains control of the colonies on Gaia and Sirius. *'2209 - '''A small group of Greek refugees secretly land on the UC colony of Wellington, eventually forming the colony of New Athens. *'2215 - 'The HRE establishes a colony on Atlas. *'2248 - 'Kenya and Saudi Arabia begin sending colonists to Wellington. *'2273 -''' The USA abandons over a century of military neutrality and moves to counter the continued PRCA occupation of Southern and Central Mexico. *'2276 -' The last elements of the PRCA are driven from Mexico, the war-torn country becomes a US Protectorate. 24th Century *'2320 - '''Survey ships from Argentina, Brazil, and the UOE begin exploring the region now known as the Frontier. *'2349 -''' The First War of Barnard's Star erupts between the USA/UOE alliance and the CEGD and its allies in the R-USSR and Eastern European Union. The US colony world of Shangri-La is captured. *'2367 -' The Second War of Barnard's Star begins. The USA is finally able to retake Shangri-La *'2380 - '''Argentina experiences a run on its federal bank causing economic turmoil. In an effort to regain capital Argentina sells part of its territories on Cincy to Carthage. *'2393 - 'Byzantium and its unwilling ally Carthage attempt to seize control of the UOE colony on Novo Espero but are repulsed by the local garrison *'2394 -''' King Edward XII ascends the throne of the Commonwealth, the youngest monarch in over two centuries *'2397 - '''The Third War of Barnard's Star breaks out between an alliance of the UC and the USA against the CEGD. The first engagement of the war is the disasterous Battle of Nanking 25th Century *'2401 - 'The Battle of Valhalla takes place. The last set-piece battle of the War it sees the Imperial fleet decimated and unable to prevent the Allied fleets from penetrating Imperial space at will. *'2402 -''' End of the Third War of Barnard's Star. Category:Background